Kiba Inuzuka Userguide and manual
by RabbidFanBoy
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! you have just purchased your very own KIBA INUZUKA unit! This manual was made in order for you, the owner, to understand how to extract the very best of your unit. And believe us, you will need this manual...


KIBA INUZUKA: User Guide and Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! you have just purchased your very own KIBA INUZUKA unit! This manual was made in order for you, the owner, to understand how to extract the very best of your unit. And believe us, you will need this manual.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Kiba, Kiba-chan, Kiba-kun, Inuzuka, Mutt, And indirectly to

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: tokyo,japan

Height: 91.44 cm

Weight: 21.31 kg

Length: Not Unless he's drunk!

Your (YOUNG) KIBA INUZUKA unit comes with the following:

One (1) black, hidden leaf village headband

One (1) black, genin uniform

One (1) White, Fluffy hoody.

Thirtytwo (32) Kunei Knives

Fourtyfive (45) Wrapped up Bento Lunches

Programming

Your (YOUNG) KIBA INUZUKA unit is equipped with the following traits:

brother: Always thought that being an only child sucked? well now you can have kiba as a brother and not have to take the blame for all of the stuff he does.

Negotiator: He doesn't look it, but your unit is great with adults. Just don't leave them with him for too long! (We do not take any of the blame for the harm that befalls the adults that do not understand what he is saying.)

Removal of your KIBA INUZUKA from Packaging

This is actually a much harder task than one might think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. For your greater pleasure, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:

1. Get any of your other units to say that kiba has been sleeping in for a long time. this will startle kiba into a sitting position and he will crack the lid off with his head.

2. Speak any language to him besides japanese or english. this will confuse him and he will awake in rampage mode (beware he may destroy a wall or two)

3. Say 'Kiba, anata ga me o samasu anata wa hijō ni usuidesu hitsuyō ga arimasu ani' in a smooth japanese tone. (this will work with the younger version too)

4. look at rule 34. this will unlock his horny mode as soon as he wakes up (we warn you; A HORNY KIBA IS NOT A PLEASANT ONE!)

Reprogramming

Upon waking your KIBA INUZUKA, or calming him down again, you will have the option to reprogram him from his normal modes.

Happy-go-lucky (default)

Suspicious (default)

Rampage

Whiny

Horny (locked)

Dramatic (locked)

The KIBA INUZUKA comes in his default Happy-go-lucky mode, which unfortunately has suspicious as an add on.

The Drunk mode is simple to gain: keep him drunk, and you will have a blast. KIBA INUZUKA is a hard drinker, and he has a very high alcohol metabolism and a taste for drinking games. However steer clear if he begins to eye the wall suspiciously.

The Whiny mode is also simple to unlock. If you ignore him for about twenty minutes, or just forget to make dinner or go grocery shopping, then your KIBA INUZUKA will start whining and exaggerating about how you starve him. He might disappear for a while.

The Horny mode can be accessed by letting him grope you, or suggesting it. Again, your unit is legally underage; we, the creators of this unit, are not responsible for any claims filed against you. (do not let it happen we have warned you twice now and that is suppossed to be enough)

The Dramatic mode is locked as well, and is unadvised because your unit will do nothing but sit in the corner and sigh. To get him into it is by showing him a set of binoculars; to get him out of it is by making him any sort of Korean cuisine.

Eating habits

Your Unit loves to eat foreign foods, he's always up to new things and will never stop looking for new foods to try.

Rest

Your unit loves to sleep, but he also loves to party. It is up to you how long you will have him sleep; he will generally listen to you.


End file.
